Light passing through the earth's atmosphere becomes distorted. It is known that this distortion can be removed with wavefront phase modulators. These are generally deformable or segmented mirrors. Segmented mirrors typically have a large number of closely spaced discrete mirror elements. These elements are adjusted in position to apply a correction to the wavefront.
It is known to use piezoeletric drivers to provide for rapid adjustment of these elements.